EggO War
by Michelicious
Summary: About Ash's and his friend's chilhood in Pallet. The kids stumble upon 2 mysterious eggs. After a fight, they are split up in 2 rival gangs: Ash's and Gary's. Watch as this bunch of troublemakers learn about life and responsabilities. ***ON HIATUS***
1. The beginning

**Hey here my new story! I know! I didn't even finish the other 2! But I feel like I need a little break… feel free to read this one! I'm writing it for myself :P Sorry guys! I'm keeping the tempo I writing 3 stories at the same time… lol pretty senseless I know well here it goes Enjoy**

Chapter 1

It was a sunny day in Pallet town looking like every other day before it. Like everyday day at this time of the day Misty, May, Melody and Casey were taking a walk in the forest. Not deep inside of it, they weren't allowed to because it could be dangerous with all the wild Pokemon around. Only Adults and trainers could but awhile ago, helped by some parents the kids in pallet town had built a "base" and it had become for them a playground and one of their favorite places to hang out besides the park. So here were our 4 heroes, on their way there.

"Oh did I tell you girls that Ash and Gary fought… again yesterday?" said little May and they all giggled

"Well we could say that Gary and Misty are alike; always fighting with Hat-boy!

(Ash's nickname)" Casey smirked

"Ash is so cute!" said Melody with stars in her eyes "One day we'll get married! I'll be his princess and he'll be my prince!"

"Girls, she lost it again" laughed Misty "But you shouldn't get your hopes too high Melody, I think he's not interested in girls, he's always with boys! Especially with Brock, Richie and Snap (Todd's nickname)"

"Gary's always hanging out with boys too in fact Tracey, Drew and A.J are his best friends! Like Ash, he's always with them but he care about girls he even got them all over him so I don't see why Ash wouldn't" replied bitterly Melody "in fact you're like close friend with him and you're a girl aren't you?" she added

"Yeah but… never mind"

"Hey girls, look over there!" cried May

There were Spearows after something they couldn't quite see what it was but it seemed to be a pokemon. Quickly the girls took some rocks and threw them to the Spearows who just fled hopefully for them (Spearows can be quite dangerous loll). The four of them ran to what they thought was a pokemon but discovered 2 eggs instead.

"Oh look they're eggs! Where do you think their parents are?" asked an intrigued May

"Their family must have abandoned them since they were no one to defend them from the Spearows" remarked Casey

"Well we did! So I say that we become their new family!" proposed Misty

"YEAH!" everyone cheered

"I'll be Aunt May!"

"Yeah and I'll be Aunt Casey!"

"Ok so I'm going to be the mother!" exclaimed Melody

"Wait I want to be the mother too!"

"No way Misty I'm more motherly than you are!"

"Not fair Melody, Misty's the one who got the idea of being a family!" said May

"Maybe but Melody said she wanted to be the mother first!" Casey defended

"I could be a good mother Melody!" angrily said Misty

"I don't think so, you're so tomboy!"

"So what? I bet I could raise one of them better than you could!"

"Sorry Misty but I don't think so!" said Melody

"Ok fine! That's what we'll see! May and I will raise this one" Misty said taking the darkest egg "while Casey and you raise this one!" she added pointing to the other egg

"Deal! Let's go Casey, we need to take care of OUR baby since you're the aunt and I'm the mother we need a father, an uncle and a house…" they walked off

"So what are we going to do Misty?"

"We have to find a father, an uncle and a house too! I'm sure that Melody's going to ask Ash and his friends so let's go ask Gary!"

"Ok!" and they walked off too

**End of chapter 1**

**So how do you find it? I think it's pretty cute to use children! Loll neways **

**C ya!**


	2. May the best win

**Here is the second chapter! I'm leaving for a bball tournament for the whole weekend so no more fics for me for awhile...no writing, no reviewing, no answering or PM sending im not even thinking about it! So sorry if im late everywhere, well im letting you that chap as an apology!I really like this story and I have a lot of ideas so I'm updating quickly (already have the drafts of the next 2 chapters)! Loll anyways Enjoy! Oh yeah, sorry for my lack of vocabulary, there are a few words I have difficulty with or i dont know whats the translation in English...So sorry... :S**

Chapter 2

When May and Misty found Gary and his gang they were with Ash and his and Melody and Casey were also already there.

"Misty what are you doing here?"

"The same thing than you are, we're looking for a perfect father!"

"Sorry I already asked Ash and he agreed!"

"Yeah and Richie's going to be the uncle" excitedly said Casey

Misty and May both knew like everybody else that Casey and Richie loved each other since they were 5 but were too shy to tell each other so they were close friend instead. They both guessed that Richie was really pleased with all this with the blush he had on his cheeks.

"We don't care we came to ask Gary and Drew, they're way better!" said May

"What's up with the girls?" A.J. asked Tracey the oldest

"It seem like they're in some war because of some eggs I dunno and they want Gary and Ash to be the father something like that"

"So Misty, you want us to be…huh together, like parents?" he said coolly but Drew, his best friend, knew that Gary was somewhat pleased since he always had had some kind of crush on Misty, it wasn't really a crush it just that Misty wasn't paying as much attention on Gary as everybody else did so that made her special to his eyes a bit like Ash but not in the same way plus Misty had a fierce attitude that he always had admired and who really look like his.

"Yup and we'll be better parents that Melody and Ash!"

"No way Ash's way better than Gary" Richie defended his best friend

"Keep on dreaming, Gary's cooler" said May

"No Richie's right!" replied Casey

"Misty, I agree let's show this idiot I'm better than him!"

"Never mind them Ash darling! Let's find a house!"

"Yeah" agreed Ash

"Well we'll find a castle and Misty and Gary will be prince and princess!" said A.J.

"Yeah, we'll use the park and have a kingdom" proposed Tracey

"We can do that too!" replied Todd "We'll have the "base"!"

Ash and friends cheered.

"Well this is war" declared Misty before her, May and Gary with his friends leave toward the park.

Now Ash's and Melody's "court" was left alone. They had gone to the "base" their new castle. Brock, the oldest in their group, step in.

"So now we need to organize the kingdom. Ash and Melody are the Princess and Prince and they have a baby. I'll be the counselor since I'm the oldest. Richie will be the brave knight and royal body guard while Todd will be the spy, the architect and the messenger all at once! Casey will be responsible for the recruiting of other subjects and the inventory of our castle. Do you agree your highness?"

"Yeah that's a good idea! We'll beat Gary and Misty!" exclaimed Melody hugging Ash tightly making him embarrassed.

"First of all we need to decorate the place like a real castle, I got 2 chairs at home my parents don't use them anymore, we could take them and use them as thrones!"

"Yeah, Great idea Richie" Casey smiled to him making him slightly blush

"We also have to organize the marriage!" said Melody and Ash gulped at these words…

"Marriage?" he asked

"Of course silly!" smile Melody "and it'll be a double one with Richie and Casey!"

The two of them blushed

"I guess I don't have a choice…anyways let's start the work!"

"Wait guys! What's the baby's name?"

They all thought for some minutes, but for them it seemed ages.

(Little game: try to guess who said what loll)

"Jenny…or Joy!"

"Buzz!"

"Wolverine!"

"Barbie!"

"Ew!" you can hear some male, not quite male yet because they're children, voice say

"What about… Flash?" finally proposed Todd, quite typical from him

They paused for a moment, it was the best name they had came up with

"Yeah" agreed the guys

"What do you think of it…d-d-darling..." said Ash hesitantly, he felt like he had to say that after all they were a… couple now

"Yeah it's a great name…if it's a guy, but I guess that'll be all right for now Brock's name will be okay if it's a girl anyway"

"Ok then it's settled let's get to work" he said this time more confidently and turned to Todd "Snap take care of Flash while we work and also take a few picture of her"

"Yes your highness"

And they all started to work and to put furniture in the castle.

Back with Misty's and Gary's "court" who also were in their castle, the park.

What they were doing really looked like what Ash and Melody had done.

Tracey had had the same idea as Brock except that Drew and A.J. were both the body guards and brave knights while May was the architect and responsible for the furnishing and inventory and he was the royal counselor since he was oldest and also responsible for the recruiting.

"I'm going to ask the twins to join our army! Tommy and Timmy! I know they have the "Spy collection" so they can our spies and we'll have two soldiers!" A.J. said and quickly ran off when the others agreed.

"Hey Misty, how are we going to call our baby?" asked Gary

"Hum I don't know maybe we should wait to see if he's a boy or a girl"

"Well guys, the four of you will have to get married if not you won't be real prince and princess or even parents"

"Ok but we'll do it later, we need to recruit people first!" said Drew

"Why? Because our marriage isn't important Drew?" asked sadly May

Drew saw he hurt May and tried to think up of some way to cheer her up

"Well, there'll have to be some people at our Marriage, I want to show the whole world my future wife" he smiled to her and May was magically all happy again "Gary you and Misty should take this little building as the royal room, I'll go look for thrones and a cradle for the back"

"I'm coming with you Drew!" said May and they then left.

Tracy was heading toward the exit too.

"What are you doing Tracey?" asked Gary

"Well I got business to do, I'll tell you later you r majesty plus I'm letting you some privacy in your royal room" he explained and left

Gary turned to Misty.

"Well I guess I should get to work too, would you mind taking care alone of the baby?"

"No it's ok you can leave, I'll take care of him

Gary smile and got closer to Misty and lean his cheek to a few inches of Misty.

"When father goes to work my mother always kisses his cheek" he explained sheepishly seeing she didn't understand. It was one of the rare times that he'd feel vulnerable and really insecure in his life. Misty, not wanting to hurt his feeling lean forwards a give him a little kiss on the cheek" she then took some time before adding, unsure;

"Take care of you…h-honey"

Gary genuinely smiled and felt proud when he took a glance at his new family. He wished that this one would be better than the one he already had, promising himself that he will defend it no matter what.

**End of chapter 2! Thanks a lot to all the readers who reviewed! this story was for myself (may sound selfish:S)first but im pleased to see some people enjoy it:) I wanna give special thanks to tall person and the thinker (i cant reply to their reviews so...) your reviews really cheered me up, the others too! Thanks so much everyone, i never understood why you guys always been so kind to me but im REALLY grateful C ya!**

**Michelicious**

_P-S: Children are so cute! I love their innocence, there should be more fanfics about 'em dont ya think?_


	3. Rise of the red ones

**So now here's chapter 3! Enjoy! Yeah this story's in my special Christmas special too! LOLL i know im not quite original...**

Chapter 3

Gary had arrived at home since half an hour. He took the basket he had filled with objects he thought could be handy and put out his bicycle. He then headed off, direction the park.

On his way there he saw Maxie, a boy he knew, with scratches and a bleeding nose.

"Maxie, what happened to you?"

"Nothing serious, it's just Archie"

"You guys had another fight?" questioned Gary.

Those two were worse than him and Ash, they weren't rivals they were enemies. The thing is that before they were best friend but no one really knows what happened but they became enemies. The two of them have an outgoing personality and because of that both have a large group of about a dozen of people. What kept them united was the fact that they all where in a baseball team, of course Archie's group and Maxie's weren't in the same one. Maxie's group was called Team Magma and they all always wear something red and Archie's, Team Aqua and they always wear something blue instead. The two teams were sworn enemies but friendly with everybody as long as they weren't in the other team. They were the best teams in their league. In fact Gary and Maxie were "buddy" since they were alike; they almost had the same personality, had good looks, and were talented. They even have a rival/enemy so they were getting along pretty well and the fact that they were both rich helped a lot since they were invited to the same snobby parties.

"Yep but don't worry he doesn't look better than me" widely grinned Maxie

Gary chuckled.

"So what are you doing with all this stuff" Maxie said pointing the basket

Gary explained everything that happened to Maxie and he just nodded interested in the story.

"Hey Gary, me and the guys could be your whole army what do you think? All I'm asking for is to be your general"

"Really? Of course I'd like to! I even have a red flag with a Charizard in my basket!" he laughed

"Ok your highness" he smiled at the word "I'm not only doing it for you but also for Princess Misty, man she's cute. Anyway I have to tell the guys about it and I also want the soccer field as a training place"

"No problem, I'll see you tomorrow morning okay? I'll bring some equipment for your men, Smell ya later" he then went off

Gary arrived at his royal room and smiled when he saw that only Misty was here.

"Hi honey" he said taking his basket with him

"Hey Gary" she greeted him with a smile "What did you bring?"

"This" he then gave her his basket "So did you miss me" he smiled

"Oh Gary you thought of bringing a blanket, thank you so much! I heard that egg need warmth. You're really a good father!" Gary smiled at those words but was a little disappointed that she didn't answered his question.

"Misty I found an army and I put a red flag with a Charizard on, on the top of our royal room" he said proudly "We're going to have Team Magma as an army pretty awesome isn't it?"

"Yeah Gary, good job" she thought for a secondbefore hugging him, making him blush,and added "You're a good father and a good king! Bet Ash and Melody can't beat that!" Gary smiled to himself "by the way Drew and May brought a cradle and a pillow come look at how cute it lookswith the egg!"

A.J. came back, he looked at the royal room and how it changed. There were 2 chairs looking comfortable, a cradle, a clock, a little table, a carpet, some photos and decorations and a bunch of toys.

"Hey A.J. what took you so long?" asked Gary

"Well the twins are in but I had to help them out with stuff and I also had to promise them the building with the slide…nice flag by the way" he replied sheepishly

"What's that green ring pop doing on your finger?" asked Misty too

"Oh, I saw Lass too. We talked for awhile and I asked her to join, in fact I asked her to marry me and now we're fiancé" he blushed somehow proudly

"Really? I didn't know you had a crush on her…congratulations that makes me think I'll have to buy Misty a ring pop too"

"Thanks, I also thought that we could use codes for like messages or for ring pop for instance, like the blue ring pop is for normal people, the green one for nobles and the red one for royalty what do you think?" A.J. smiled brightly at his idea

"Yeah that's a great idea, since you're not busy could you start to make codes and rules for our kingdom?"

"Sure! I'll do it today but I have to go back home I'll see you tomorrow your highnesses!" he bowed and left

"Misty are you gonna take the egg with you tonight? We can't leave it here alone"

"Yeah don't worry, May and I will look after it every night, tonight it's my turn tomorrow's her."

"C-Could I once have it?" he asked shyly

Misty looked at him surprised, since the story started she was sure the boys will only love the action and rivalry not taking care of the eggs. She smiled before answering;

"Of course, silly you're its father after all" she gave him a playful punch and he smiled "Gary, how does your parents act toward each other?"

"I don't know they're not often home, I only see them sometimes in the morning, if they're not on a trip… it's my maid who's taking care of my sister and me that's why I want to take care of our egg myself"

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know"

"_So that's why is so concerned about it and so gentle towards me, bet Ash isn't as sweet with Melody but that he'll still be a great father since he never knew his" _Misty thought to herself

"It's ok, Misty it's not your fault" he then approached and sat next to her on the carpet Richie had brought almost cuddling "Can't wait for it to hatch!" he exclaimed looking at the egg in Misty's arms.

"What name would you like to name it Gary?"  
"I don't know something like Bold or maybe Triumph if it's a guy, I'd let you choose if it's a girl"

"Gary do you think I could be a good mother? My sisters are taking care of me because mine died when I was about 4 years old and my father's working in some other country I never saw him since my mother's death. I have great memories of her though and I'd like to be like that too not only to this egg butto the children one day I'll have"

"Of course you'll be a great mom andalso an awesome wife! How dare you doubt of it?" he grinned to her but added seriously "You know I think it's ironic, you want to be a good mother because you want your children to know how it felt like to have a mommy like you used to have and I want to be a good father because I don't want them to go through what I'm going through…"

"Yeah…you're the first one, that when I talk about my mother, doesn't look at me with pity in the eyes or laugh…thanks" she hugged him again "You're pretty mature…for a boy" she giggled

Gary with a big smile put the egg in its cradle, no words needed, and started to tickle Misty, shocked, who was now bursting out laughing.

"Stop please! I give up Gary!"

"Who's the best?"

"You! Now, please stop!" and Gary stopped, also laughing

"You jerk, I'm gonna get you and you gonna pay for this!" she started chasing after him

"No way!" he cried playfully

They ran around the room for a while but finally Misty caught up with him and Gary had a bad time.

"Pay back time is so sweet!" Misty said, grinning, after when she finally decided to stop tickling Gary (she doesn't have her mallet...yet). They looked at each other and cracked up.

"I never laughed so much in my life!" said Gary still laughing and Misty realize how true it was. With the other kids he was always serious and cool, of course he laughed sometimes but not heartedly like what they just did, it seemed to her that he never had real fun, except sometimes when he was fighting with Ash. Misty looked at the clock, already 6:15 P.M., time passed by so quickly…

"Sorry Gary, but it's dinner time and I can't be late I gotta go, I don't think I'll be coming back…" she said apologetically "You should go too"

"Nah there's no one waiting for me, so it's ok, I can stay a bit longer"

He looked depressed and Misty hesitated

"Gary would you like to take care of the egg tonight?" she proposed

"W-what! Well…Sure!" he exclaimed, grateful, his eyes were sparkling and Misty smiled to herself

"Ok so goodnight" she was about to leave when Gary held her hand and put her in a bear hug and whispered tenderly;

"Sweet dreams honey"

Misty smiled still surprised and waved him goodbye before leaving.

Gary took the egg off its cradle.

"Guess it's just the 2 of us now, I'll call you Eggo while you're still in there." He knocked on the shell carefully "I wonder which kind of Pokemon you are…Guess you'll tell us soon enough anyways your mother's right maybe I should head back but before I'll make a stop at gramps', let's go"

So this is how the first day in Misty's and Gary's kingdom went on.

**End of chapter 3!**

**So how did you find it? Loll i hope you allwill havethe christmas presents you wished for and have fun with your family or friends...well people you love y'know! LOL C ya! Oh yeah, Happy Christmas!...AGAIN! Guess that twice isnt enough!**

**C ya!**

**Michelicious**


	4. Rise of the blue ones

**Okay now this is the same day but from Ash and Melody's POV, lolll thanks for all your reviews im really glad! I'd had done this chapter the same day that the last one about a month ago but i had planned it for the new year eve too...too bad i'm doing an extra! YEah! LOL well ENJOY!**

Chapter 4

Ash and Melody had gone together, while Casey and Richie were furnishing the base. Tracey had told them to start recruiting members while he'll be organizing stuff. Snap was taking care of the egg like Ash ordered him.

"So Ash, with who do you think we should start with?"

"I don't know but maybe we could go ask the twins, they could be quite helpful"

"Great idea, darling!" she took pleasure calling him that but he was more embarrassed than anything else by this new name "Where do you think they are?"

"They're probably at the video club, looking for some spy movies" he smiled "Let's go!"

When they arrived, after some running, they noticed that Ash has been right about them being there but that there was another surprise; A.J. was already with them.

They seemed to be talking about something…no better say agreeing on something.

Melody was already walking toward them.

"Ash, what are waiting for…" she was cut off by Ash's hand on her mouth. He brought her discreetly closer to the trio talking and took cover silently ordering her to shut up.

They listened to the conversation between A.J. and the twins.

"Do we agree now? I helped you find all your stupid movies so now would you join us?"

"Hey they're not stupid!" exclaimed Timmy

"Whatever, are you in?"

"Okay we are, but to only one condition" said Tommy

"What is it?" asked A.J.

"We want an appropriate headquarter, the slide if possible. It's the highest structure in the park; it'll do a great observation tower"

"Fine, we agree to your terms" A.J. said exasperate then held his hand "Welcome among us, soldiers Tim and Tom"

They took his hand and each of them shook it.

"We're honored to be one of you sir, but we prefer to be called agents" they said

"Have it your way, anyway your first mission will consist to be there at our castle tomorrow unseen, they may be an important meeting. Understood?"

"Yes sir" they said in unison

"Well see you guys later" A.J. then left.

Ash made a sigh to Melody and she followed him farther.

"I can't believe how organized they already are!" exclaimed Ash "They have the park and now the twins!"

"We have the base remember?" Melody tried to cheer him "and there's a lot of people left don't worry"

"Yeah you're right, thanks" he smiled to her "Still I wonder what Gary's up to, maybe we should split; you go recruiting and I spy on A.J. I'll meet you up in about half an hour hum in front of the library let's says ok?"

"Yeah" replied Melody a little bit saddened by the thought of not being with Ash.

"Ok then let's roll!" and they went their different ways.

Melody was walking, she sighed

"How could Ash do this to me?" She thought out loud

"Do what?" asked a voice behind her

Melody turned around to see Imite, she had her Ditto in her arms.

"Hi Imite, what are you doing?" Melody greeted her

"I'm looking for Todd, he promised me to take a picture of Ditto, do you know where he is?"

"Well you see it's a pretty long story…"

Melody told her almost everything that had happened in the day.

"Cool! Please you have to let me in, I could be Todd's assistant or something! Pretty please Melody?" she begged with puppy eyes

"Of course! Why not? Come with me, we have to find more recruit!"

It had been some time now that he was following A.J. and the only thing he found out is that A.J. had a crush on Lass, something totally useless to know. A.J. had gone in a candy store, he bought something then he had met Lass and now they were talking. He had explained everything to her now, and the conversation was getting nowhere, the only information A.J. said Ash already knew it. Ash was about to leave when he saw A.J. kneeled down with a ring pop in his hands

"_So that's what he bought" Ash thought_

He saw Lass blushed and accepted the ring to then put it in her finger while A.J. looked happy. He was now too far to hear what they were saying.

"_He must have proposed to her, but the idea of a ring pop is great I'm going to buy Melody one! I still have 10 minutes"_ he ran off

At the store he bought 2 packs, he wanted them to have the same color.

Ten minute was up so he ran to the library to meet Melody.

"Hey Ash, I'm here" Melody greeted him with a smile

She was with Imite and a bleeding boy that he thought was Archie.

"So what did you found out?" she asked him

"Nothing important, I just got an idea that we could identified married people or fiancés with rings like adults do" He then gave her a blue ring pop and out the other blue on his finger

"How cute!" exclaimed Imite

"So what are they doing here?" asked Ash to May

"They both join! Imite joined us and Archie owed her a favor so she convinced him to join us with all his gang!"

"Oh and why is he all beat up"

"Just met up with Maxie before" he grinned

"So what was the motif this time?"

"He and his stupid friends said that we cheated in our last baseball game!"

"Oh I see"

"Oh yeah, before I forget me nd my men wants the plain as a training place!"

"No problem and good job Melody let's head back"

When they arrived to the base they were surprised at how changed it was.

"Pretty good work huh?" smiled Richie "There are 3 wooden housesup in the trees and 4 of them on the ground. We decided that one of them will be the royal room, the biggest one, the other one will be the tactics room and the last one will be the spy headquarter, it's the highest so they can see enemy coming form a long distance. That's it for those in the trees. Are you ok with that your majesty?"

"Yeah"

"Did Richie mention that we decided that one of the 4 houses remaining wold be for the inventory and the other one for our soldiers?" said Casey butting in

"No it didn't but that's a great idea guys, the plain will be for our army, Team Aqua joined us!"

"Really!" exclaimed Casey "Gary and Misty stand no chance!"

"Where's Todd?" asked Melody

"Right here!" he said making a sign from the new royal room "Casey brought a cradle and I put Flash in it! I made a few picture of him I put on your walls" he added climbing down

"Good Job Snap" Ash smiled

"Hey Ash what's that ring pop doing on your finger?"

"Oh yeah, that" Ash blushed "It's a ring because Melody's my fiancé…here I bought one for you too" He gave them the green ones, it was Richie's favorite.

'Thanks and great idea by the way. Oh yeah, Brock said that he'll be coming back tomorrow with ideas for the organization, he also wants that one of us send us all the recruits we found today"

"I'll do it" proposed Melody

"Hey Todd remember about your promise!" said Imite

"Well not now I…"

"It's ok Todd, we'll take care of everything tomorrow we're already advanced"

"Ok then see you guys tomorrow!" he and Imite left.

"Well I think I'll leave too" said Casey

"Ok but take the egg with you, someone has to take care of it tonight" said Melody

"Oh, I'll do it" exclaimed Ash

"Well that's settled see you guys" she quickly hugged Richie, who blushed hard, and left too

"You're not leaving too Richie?" asked Melody

"No, I'm sleeping over Ash's, tonight, I'll help him take care of Flash"

"Ok well if you guys have everything under control I'll get back home! Goodnight Darling!" she approached Ash and put a peck on his cheek

"Sweet dreams" answered Ash distracted

Melody went back home pleased.

"So what do you say your majesty? We have an advantage on Gary right?"

"I'm not sure but we're really advanced now" he smiled

"You really seemed to love this egg, Ash" commented Richie

"Yeah, can't wait to raise him when he'll be older and stronger, then I'll challenge Gary"

"What should we do now?"

"Supper is in an hour we could work a little again then go back home, we'll be coming back here early tomorrow with more stuff"

"That's fine with me"

They smiled to each other, really proud of what they'd done in one day.

So this is how the day went on for Ash and Melody.

**End of chapter 4! What do you think of it? its a question not an obligation, dont feel like you have to review, reading is enough for me C ya in next chapter peep!**


	5. The challenge

**Here is Chapter 5! Enjoy and thanks for reading! Oh yeah I chose that in this story both Ash and Gary with Misty's and Melody's help will get over personal problems…hope you don't mind hehe I know this took a lot of time but like i said i had this computer problem...i went to my friends house and used a floppy loll well ive written all my updates ages ago so maybe some of the author notes are a little...retarded :P**

Chapter 5

Ash and Richie finally woke up at 8:30 A.M. They quickly brushed their teeth, changed up and ate breakfast. They were ready to go but Ash's mother forced them to make their beds making them lose precious time.

"What's the point of making the bed if we're still gonna sleep in it tonight?" Ash asked angry

"I don't know! That's adult stuff" Ritchie replied to Ash's question "Well it's a good thing that we prepare all our stuff yesterday night if we hadn't, we would have lost more time!"

"Yeah, anyway today's Melody taking care of Flash, while I find a place to hide it. Mom's always in my room, cleaning, she's always saying it's a mess well I say it's art!" they laughed heartedly.

"My mom does the same. Can't they make the difference between a mess and a room? Even I can!" they laughed again

"Well we better go before anyone else arrives!" proposed Ash

"Yeah, let's go!" and they quickly left the house

On their way, they met someone unexpected; Gary. He was with an egg.

"Hey Gary watchu doin' alone? Don't tell me Misty dumped you already, I wouldn't be surprised" teased Ash

"You're no one to talk, Ash; hanging with a guy instead is no better?" Gary retorted

"Anyway, you know we're way better, we'll have the best kingdom in no time" cut in Richie

"Oh yeah?"

"You bet! You'd be begging for mercy if you knew!"

"Yeah, you're probably right" said Gary with all the sarcasm in the world

"We'll see if you'll still be that confident when we'll beat the crap out of you! Let's make a battle in 3 days ok?" proposed Ash

"Not interested, sorry"

"What's wrong Gary? You're scared?" Richie said "cough chickencough"

"What do you mean by I'm scared? Fine we'll fight in 3 days happy?"

Ash and Richie looked at each other grinning

"The battle will take place in the soccer field, no turning back right?"

"And the winner takes the Soccer field in his territory, okay?"

"Yeah whatever"

"Hey Gary!" the noise caught their attention

"Nice, a family meeting now" mocked Ash making Richie chuckled

"What's the matter Ash you're jealous? Do you want a hug too?" said Misty hugging Gary who laughed too

"You're laughing? We'll see if you'll still be laughing Wednesday! (The story started a Sunday) anyways we have business to take care of, See you later!" they left

"Wow, Gary its shell is shining! You really took great care of him!" congratulated Misty, mentioning the egg

"Yeah, I spent the night reading my gramps' books about eggs and I discovered that Eggo was on his way to hatch! Look if you put your ear on the shell and listen carefully, you can hear a little noise" he approached Misty's face to the egg "See? That means that he'll hatch, normally in less than a week, soon we'll be able to feel him move! Awesome right?" he added excited "What's the matter Misty? You ain't saying a word, that's pretty odd from you" he grinned

"Cute…"

"Huh?" he frowned confused

"You're totally cute Gary! You nicknamed the egg, Eggo? Nice, wouldn't have thought of that…You know you're pretty nice and funny when you want to, you should open up more instead of always having this cool and arrogant attitude…"

"You think that I'm arrogant?" he grinned

"Can't you be serious for a second" she joked

"I'm just bored of it" he said, surprisingly, seriously all of a sudden

"..."

"My parents want me to be the best in everything, when they're at home, they make me study, train or learn stuff like playing piano or painting. I read at least 1 book per week and I'm not talking about comics here…" he smiled sadly

Misty remembered a picture in a newspaper about Gary winning a prize in a painting competition.

"Did you ever talk to them about it?" she asked

Gary laughed bitterly

"We never talk! The few words we share are good morning, good night and please would you pass me the salt!" he exclaimed enraged "I'm sorry I didn't mean to get mad at you, you did nothing wrong" he apologized

"It's okay, Gary, you were angry"

"I'm sure you think I'm an idiot"  
"No I think you're brave"

"Huh?"

"You're taking up all this pressure everyday, I don't know how you do it"

"Thanks, so what about your father, you don't talk much about him"

"He's just some guy paying our bills, almost a complete stranger. What could I say about him?"

"Sorry…"

"It's ok, just stop talking about my family please, I'd really appreciate"

"But we are family now, you said it yourself, and family stick together right?"

"Yeah…"

"Tell me if you need anything"

"Thanks I will"

Ash and Richie arrived at the base only to find out that Melody was already there, holding a vaccum.

"Hey Mel, what are you doing here so early?" asked Ash

"Oh, I was just hum vacuuming the place, it's so dirty"

Both guy sweats dropped.

"But it's supposed to be dirty!" exclaimed Richie "Have you ever seen a man's room clean?"

"Yes, Batman is really clean and so is Superman"

"Yeah but we don't have super speed powers or maids!"

"That's why I woke up early and vacuumed!" replied Melody sticking her tongue out

"But it's not manly! Tell her Ash!"

"Let's just say that…" Ash started but was cut off by Melody

"I can tell Casey! I'm sure she wouldn't share the same opinion" teased Melody

"Look guys, let's just…" tried again Ash

"Is that blackmail? We're too young for this Melody! It's not fair!"

"Well maybe if we…"

"You're no better with your 'I'm a man' attitude, Richie!"

"GUYS CAN'T WE JUST TALK ABOUT THIS BATTLE WE'RE GOING TO HAVE!" yelled Ash exasperate

"No need to yell, honey"

"Yeah, we can hear you pal, Geez"

Ash sighed heavily

"What battle are you talking about?" asked Casey, getting in

"Well we challenged Ash, about 10 minutes ago" replied Richie

"You did?" asked Melody

"That's what I was trying to tell you" Ash sighed again

"You should have said so sooner, dear" said Melody

"But I…"

"No excuses"

"Aw man, you just sounded like my mom" complained Ash

"My daddy says that a wife is a mom but with more options" said Richie

"Options?"

"Yeah! But each time I ask him about it he tells me to go walk the dog"

"Wow, that's strange" commented Casey

"I know! And the worst is that we don't have a dog!"

"And I thought that the weirdest thing we were going to face by the time we're grown ups were girls…"

"Life's unfair, man" Richie patted his best friend's back

"Boys are so stupid" Casey giggled

"Yeah and they say we're weird…" added Melody

"Back to the topic, we're supposed to plan a battle here!"

"I say we need Brock" said Casey "He's the oldest and the best in checkers here"

They all nodded.

"Well we could at least think of a secret weapon!" proposed Richie

"Yeah…what about a pokemon!" exclaimed Ash with shiny eyes

"He is so cute when he does that" Melody murmured to Casey

"Yes that's a great idea! But we don't have pokemon except for…"

"Imite's Ditto!" the other three all exclaimed in unison

"Well I was thinking about my Pichu but I guess this will do…"

"You have a Pichu?" Ash asked Richie

"Yeah the one I got for Christmas! Remember when we went to purchase this cage?"

"Oh yeah, you may have mentioned it once or twice…"

"Then never mind Ditto, let's electrocute them!" exclaimed Melody

"Yeah they'll be shocked when they'll see Pichu" said Ash excited

The other three laughed at the joke

"What are you laughing about?" asked Ash confused

"That was a good one" said Richie still laughing

"What are you talking about?" Ash asked again

"You can stop now, Ash" added Casey, cracking up

"No, seriously I don't get it"

"Enough, sweetheart!" Melody burst out, trying to catch up her breath

Ash, seeing the others laughing without him for apparently no reason, went wait for Brock, alone and sulking.

**End of chapter 5**

**Well that's it c ya in next chapter.**


	6. War council

**Hello guys, as you can see chapter 6 is up! Loll hope you will like it hehe ENJOY!**

Chapter 6

"Okay guys, this is a war council!" said Gary

They were around a table with Drew, May, Lass, Tracey, A.J. and Maxie. They had decided that battle plans would be discussed with a mixed council, which means with both girls and boys. After the council and all ideas would be brought, the king and queen would decide of the final details before announcing it to everyone else. The queen wasn't present because she had to take care of the troops with the help of the twins as right hand men and of Eggo. On the table there were little ring bell for each person, except Gary.

"Ash and his followers challenged us to our first battle today. Does anyone have tactics or strategies? Remember use your bell if you have something to say"

Ring! It was Maxie's bell

"You can talk"

"Thank you sir, I suggest that we define our troops' weapon and training schedule first"

Ring! It was Lass

"You can talk" again said Gary

"Thanks sir, I disagree with this idea, what would be the use to train our troop with an inappropriate training for our plans? I say we make plans and strategies first"

"Hmm we have a dilemma, gentlemen, and I suggest we resolve it with a vote" Gary told to his audience "Who's in for Maxie's idea?" Drew and Maxie raised their hands. "And who is for Lass' idea?" the others, Lass, May, A.J. and Tracey, raised their hands.

"I guess we have a choice, Lass' idea wins, and any other ideas?"

Ring! It was Tracey

"You can talk"

"I think that we could do an ambuscade! They don't know about how many men we got, they may not even know if we have any! So let's divide the troops in 3, they'll think it's our army and rush in to battle when the rest of our men will attack them by both side!"

"Yeah! They wouldn't even know what hit them" exclaimed May

"Great idea, Tracey" said A.J.

The rest start to chat about how cool the idea was.

"Silence!" everyone calmed down "This is a good idea but before selecting it I'd like to know how many men we have, the attack wouldn't be very successful if we're not many. Maxie?"

"We are 17 including me, our whole baseball team" answered Maxie

"Okay so that means about 5 people by sections, guess it's ok, we'll put more people in the front line. Guys, there's a lot of work to do so we'll divide it ok?"

"Roger!" exclaimed everyone

"Tracey and A.J. will come with me so we can elaborate the strategy and discuss about the codes A.J. made last night. Drew and May, I want you to do the inventory you'll have to furnish weapons, food, drinks and find old dry clothes, you'll find out why. And finally Lass and Maxie, you guys will train and inform the troops, we'll give you more details later. I'm sure Lass that you could give them a very good pep talk. Any questions, are you okay with the planning?"

"Yes sir!" we could hear everyone's voice

"Great! Let's go!"

"Stop calling me queen, please!" said an exasperate Misty to all the people before her

"How should we call you, your highness?" asked Tommy to Misty

"I don't know, why not Misty?" she replied

"No, that can't do. We want others to know you're no regular kid" refused Timmy

"Fine, but not something too…formal"

"Miss Misty?" proposed Tommy

"No, not enough" declined again Timmy, thoughtful

"Countess Misty, then?"

"No way" Misty disagreed

"I can't think of a name!" exclaimed Timmy

"What about Lady Misty?"

"Yeah, but I think Lady Mist would be better, it's like more mysterious!"

"Yeah! Like some kind of superhero!" agreed Tommy "What do you think of it?"

"As long as it's not your highness…"

"Then it's settled! Did you guys hear that? Call our queen Lady Mist for now on!"

The troops cheered for their new nicknamed queen

"Lady Mist, Lady Mist, Lady Mist!"

Lass and Maxie appeared.

"Hey guys, we have work to do" said Maxie

"Yup"

"What are you going to do?" asked Misty

"Training, the council has ended, your highness" explained Maxie

"You should know that we call her, Lady Mist now" said Timmy

"Really? Cool name!" exclaimed Lass

"Yup, and we thought of it" said proudly Tommy designing his brother and himself

"I think we should go, now, we have orders. Would you excuse me" Maxie apologized

"Don't worry Lady Mist, we'll be back for you, and stronger!" the kids said before leaving

"I didn't know there were as many players in a baseball team" commented Tommy

"Yeah, with all those boys I think we need a feminine touch"

"Like nurses!"

"Yeah! It's a big city there must be dozens of girls who'd like the job!"

"You guys have a lot of ideas lately" Misty giggled "but they're really useful though"

"Thanks!"

"Hum Lady Mist, do you know when Eggo will hatch?"

"Gary says that during, he's supposed to during the week"

"Cool! Do you know which pokemon is it?"

"I'm afraid not"

"I guess we'll find out soon enough!" cheered Timmy making Misty laugh

"Guys, can I ask you a favor?"

"Whatever you want, Lady Mist!"

"Well, you guys have a collection of Weedle, right?"

"Yeah, we even have some who evolved! 5 Weedle, 3 Kakuna and a Beedrill! We want to make our own honey! So what do you want with them?"

"I thought we could use Beedrill as some kind of last resort in a battle"

"Yeah, we could stung them! It's not poisonous and it should keep them away from us a moment. We could even deliver messages with Beedrill! Great idea!"

"Yeah, I'll talk of that to Gary but do you think it could be possible?"

"Of course it is, and maybe we could have another Beedrill; one of our Kakuna is almost ready to evolved"

"Good, thanks"

"No problem"

-------------------

"Brock, Archie, let's make plans for the battle while the others work on other business"

"Okay"

"Let's start, how many men do we have, Archie?"

"17 with me, all baseball team has this amount of players in this Town"

"Good, we have to win the soccer field, I mean I know Gary doesn't care too much but it's important to us. The soccer field is really close to both our base and Gary's it could really be helpful in surprise attacks! Have any strategies Brock?"

"Kind of, we could use rangers like 6 people would stay behind and fires them with water guns while the others attack and protect the rangers behind"

"If we have rangers we could use cavalry as well" proposed Archie

"But we don't have horses…"

"We can use bike, four wheels bikes to have stability and defense or two wheels for speed and effectiveness. Like that we'd be a lot faster and better! We could use about 2 two wheels and 2 four wheels, what do you think your highness?"

"Yeah, 7 soldiers should be enough. So we use the cavalry to disperse their army making it weaker and unorganized, If they have any" they laughed "The soldiers attack and defend the archery who will attack with long distance weapon like sling shot and water guns. If something bad happens we'll use our secret weapon, Richie's Pichu and wet like they're gonna be it ain't gonna miss!"

"Yeah that sounds great to me, and Archie will be in charge of the soldiers, Richie of the Bikers and Imite of the rangers"

"What about Todd…and me?"

"Todd is our spy, he will observe everything that happens in the battle by the base and inform you. All responsible of area could be in touch with walkie-talkie I have a lot of them and I'm sure someone else too. Plus we can't let the base unoccupied, what if they attack it while we battle? Who would defend it?"

"You're right…fine"

"Okay, I'll go inform our army and decide of who will be what. After we'll start training, any objection your highness?"

"Hum none, you can go"

Archie left.

"Brock what are the others doing?"

"Imite and Todd are adding furniture to the base and thinking or installing secret items or code or traps throughout our territory, they'll tell more about it later when they're done. Hum, Casey and Richie are trying to get weapons like wooden swords, water guns or other kind of guns, sling shot and sticks. And Melody is taking care of Flash."

"I'll go see Melody and Flash, what are you going to do?"

"I'll go invent codes, signs, passwords and laws for our kingdom"

"Okay See ya later!"

"Hey Mel! Everything's settled!"

"Great, I put Flash in his cradle, when are we going to get married, sweetheart?" asked Melody with puppy eyes

"Marriage? Hum, why not…tomorrow?" he said embarrassed and trying to avoid the subject

"Tomorrow! Wow, I'll have to tell Casey and Imite!"

"Imite?"

"Yeah, Todd promised her he was going to marry her as an apology for the photo thing...so instead of a double marriage, we'll have a triple one! So this night Imite and May will sleep over and we'll wear dress tomorrow! You guys will love them!"

"D-do, do we have to be well dressed too?"

"Of course, everyone will see us!"

"…okay" replied Ash

"_The guys will kill me when I'll tell them but I guess it's better than 3 furious girls with manicured nails!" _thought Ash

"Aren't you excited? We'll be a true family with Flash. A married mommy, a married daddy and a cute kid!"

"I don't really know what a true family is, Mel" he said embarassed

Melody sighed

"Ash, it's not because you never knew your father that you can't be a good one! Look yesterday you took great care of Flash!"

"I'm not sure of it, how could I be a good father when I'm sure I won't even be a good husband?"

"But you are one! Look you take care of me!"

"I forgot about the marriage and it seems to me that Richie's better with Casey"

"Richie didn't think about the marriage too and every couple acts different. And if something's wrong we could always work it out!"

"Thanks, Mel" he gave her a genuine smile

"You're so cute when you do that!" Melody squeezed him

"Melody, I can't breathe"

"oh yeah! breathing...sorry!" she let go "Ash, I got a surprise for you!"

"Really what is it! Is it big?"

Melody laughed heartedly

"Here" she hand him a piece of clothe. It was blue.

"What's that?" Ash looked at it, there was a Wartortle in the center

"Our flag! Imite told me that she was saw one on Gary's base so I made one as well; I cut it from an old T-shirt"

"It's totally cool! Thanks Mel!" Ash quickly hugged and went to put it on one of the highest tree so anyone could see it, leaving a blushing Melody.

"Guys, look at our new flag" Ash said when he put it in the tree

Everyone loudly cheered for it.

"I have an announcement to make!" added Ash, still on his tree and making everyone shut up "Tomorrow is a special day because I'm going to marry Melody!" Everyone first gasped then cheered again "And that'll be a triple marriage because along us Richie and Casey and Todd and Imite will also get married!

"Yeah" Everyone cheered again. Imite and Casey were excited while Todd and Richie were embarrassed and trying to find a way to make Ash regret it later.

"Ash had told me, that we were going to buy ring pop for the marriage" said Richie

"You knew it was tomorrow?"

"No, I'm shocked too"

"Why don't we use cheap ring?"

"Girls have TONS of them, plus it's cooler and tastier. The more the ring pop is small the longer we'll know the marriage has been! Isn't it cool?"

"Yeah I guess, we could sleep over at my house tonight to organize it" proposed Todd

"Okay. At least, it'll be fun"

Ash came to them

"Guys, we're in the afternoon, we have time to go buy Todd's ring pop"

"Ash, how come we're getting married tomorrow? You didn't even tell us!"

Casey and Imite appeared and jumped on both Richie and Todd

"Thank you guys so much! It was so cute! An announcement? In front of everyone?"

"Yeah, I was sure you guys had forgot about it, now I'm relieved" added Casey and then they both cheek kissed them, making the guys blush, and left happily

"Am I forgiven?" Ash said with a little smirk on

"Shut up, are we going or what?" asked Richie

"Yeah!" added Todd

"Well let's go and did I mention that we have to be well dressed?" said Ash trying to quickly get over with it

"WHAT?" was the answer heard…

**End**

**Who will win? Don't ask me I'm not sure yet! What's your favorite kingdom? I'd like to know loll! I think that this will be a long story, more than 10 chapters. There's a lot to detail…sorry. I think I told you that this experience will help both Ash and Gary with their family problems but maybe you don't like those parts, this story was for me at first but there's many people who seem to enjoy it and I know what is the plot and what happens so if there's something you'd like me to talk more about or less tell me! By the way i cant update (or even start to write the next chap)until i dont have the results...the battles really important the first kingdom to get to 5 wins...**

**Well c ya! **

_**Michelicious**_


	7. You may now kiss the Bride

**Chapter 7 is up! Started to separate the section… thought he'd make much more sense :P just realized though through Safari Love that lines couldn't appear on fanfiction… too bad I'll use O's loll were here it is! ENJOY! Oh yeah… I'm sorry about the baseball team member being this many… loll needed kids :P (and I really thought they were that many before…)**

Chapter 7

"C'mon guys! We're going to be late!" exclaimed a very stressed out Richie

"I can't find my tuxedo t-shirt!" yelled back an upset Ash

"Me neither!" Todd's voice added

"Guys! Want to get killed on your wedding day?"

"I found it!" said a happy Todd "It was just under this pile of clothes!"

"I got mine too! "

They all were wearing black pants and they had bought the night before Todd's green pop ring and 3 t-shirt with a tuxedo image on it. The image was cool to them since they didn't have to wear real ones and it could be mistaken as a sleeveless one… (Yeah right) They had also brush their hair. Todd's mother was really surprised; for once she didn't have to be after her son for him to make his toilet. They were all clean and even smelled good! What were they up to? She kept on wondering to herself while vacuuming the living room. They all put their pop ring in their pocket and took out their bikes they had left in Todd's garage. On their way to the base they chatted a bit.

"What color is yours again, Ash?"

"Blue like the color of our flag" Ash said proudly, showing it

"I took green" said Todd

"I have the same color!" exclaimed Richie

"Cool!"

"Look we're there, just in time"

"Hi…" Richie and Todd were in awe at the three girls before them.

They were wearing pretty dresses of light color; green, red and blue. They had put flowers in their hair and were also wearing necklaces. Ash and his friends quickly got off their bikes and went take their future brides' hands in their shaky ones. Todd, whose future bride was the only one not wearing a ring, quickly slip one in her finger before the ceremony starts. All the army and people recruited were there. They had put a red carpet with designs on it; no one had a white or a red one without designs on it. The carpet was leading below the entrance of the main house tree which was Ash's and Melody's, Brock stood at the end of it. Everyone was humming the wedding melody. Ash and Melody leaded the way, followed by Richie and Casey and then by Todd and Imite.

"We're here now to honor and unite three pairing of loving lovers… I'll skip this part…Hum what's next again? Oh yeah! Boys, do you vow to always protect your lady with your life if needed and to always be there for them?"

"We do!"

"Good choice. Girls, do you vow to always stand by your protector's side and to feed them with love and candies?" Brock continued

"We do!"

"That's it… I now name you wife and… wait wait! Forgot something…they always say that on TV so does anyone have any objections for this marriage to take place?"

"We do!" exclaimed Ash, miserably alone. He was so nervous that he seemed to be about to throw up. He looked interrogatively at everyone for the looks they were giving him

"Ash, you're not supposed to say that again!" Richie whispered to him, he seemed as nervous as Ash

"Sorry, never mind what I said" Ash sheepishly said

"Okay… until time tear you part, for best and worst, I declare you officially husbands and wives and I want to mention that I'm not a real father and that I can get married too in case any lady interested…"

He was cut off by everyone's cheers as they all throw flowers at the new brides' feet.

"You may now kiss the brides and lick your other half's ring" added Brock, depressed

"On the lips?" asked both Richie and Ash

"Good idea, why not?" replied Brock still spaced out

The boys hesitantly gave a hard quick kiss on the girl's lips and quickly licks were shared among the 3 couples, it was a wonder how Ash succeed in not throwing out his breakfast. He was all green as Richie's and Todd's ring pop…

"Green's my favorite!" exclaimed Imite really happily and totally ingoring Ash's sick look

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It had been two days now since the war council. Drew and May had gotten all the weapons needed and A.J. and Maxie were advancing in the troops' training. They all met up again in another War council in order to be ready for tomorrow's event.

"So guys, everything's alright?"

Everyone nodded in approbation.

"And you all know what you have to do?"

Ring!

"What's up, May?"

"I just don't understand why girls can't fight this battle"

"Because you'd be too busy about your nails and make up" replied Maxie

"Maxie, you have to ring before talking"

Ring!

"Yes Lass?"

"I don't agree with Maxie's statement, Misty, May and I can fight especially Misty! Remember how she kicked Big Al's butt just because he called her scrawny?"

Everyone else nodded and chatted a bit about the past event in excitement.

Ring!

"Drew?"

"I'm with Maxie on this one… I mean how could we pay attention to our enemy if we'd always be distracted on how are our fiancés doing? Too much trouble in my opinion, sorry gals but I, and am sure that Gary or A.J., would be too much worried"

Ring!

This time Gary hadn't gotten the chance to allow the person to speak as fierce as Lass was "And what do you think about us? We're worried too and I couldn't even play dolls tranquilly if I know how dangerous this battle is." She had gotten up from this much emotion and feelings "Tell them Gary" She pleaded at him, looking for the last spark of fairness she could find.

"Sorry but I want you girls to stay in the castle" Gary cut in to Lass' and May's despair "But my reasons are different since you're gonna stay with the twins, I mean I need people to look after the castle. Imagine if Ashy-boy and his friends were just using this as a way to get us away from our kingdom and attacked it while we're away? 5 men are enough while the rest of the people go to war."

With this answer, both Lass and May seemed to calm down and so were A.J. and Richie now that they knew they wouldn't be in front lines.

"_I just have to make sure no one passed by me and May will be alone" _Drew thought to himself.

Meanwhile Tracy hadn't spoken a word. He was surprised by Gary's leader skill and how mature he was. He was about to propose the solution when Gary took him by behind and said it first. But Gary needed his help, though; he had been asking him for advances a lot during the last 2 days. Even when he seemed cool and calm, he was trying to hold big pressure and responsibilities on his shoulder. If Tracy hadn't known better, he would have thought that Gary was confident and sure of himself…but it wasn't the case.

"_I wonder if if he'd ever hid his emotions this well before now? Maybe there's more to Gary than meet the eye_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Can I hold it Misty? said Timmy, designing the egg she was now holding

"Sure! Here." She handed him the well covered egg

"Thanks!" Timmy overjoyed replied to her and, excited, carefully tool Eggo "Wow! I can feel it move! It's moving! It's moving!"

"I wanna hold it too, please!" exclaimed Tommy

"Wait your turn"

"C'mon, maybe it'll stop moving, I wanna feel it, please Tim" to the absence of response he looked at Misty for help

"Tim, maybe Tom could hold it too right?"

"Yeah…" he gave Eggo to Tommy, taking it as an indirect order from his dear Lady Mist

"Thank you"

Timmy first ignored him, a bit hurt in his feeling but then quickly shake it off and asked whether the egg was going to hatch soon.

"I think so, it's moving so much lately… Gary said that it was going to hatch this week… maybe tomorrow or the day after. I just can't wait to see which kind of pokemon it is!"

"Me too!"

"Yeah, but holding the egg will miss me" said Tommy

"You'll hold a baby pokemon instead" reassured him Timmy not disappointed anymore

"I wonder if it's a she or a he."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**End of chapter 7**

**I know this one was short but I lacked of inspiration for a long time now….hopefully I have ideas for the next one…the so waited battle Lol! Thx for reading!**

**C ya!**

**michelicious**


End file.
